klarolineDrabbles
by Cataspn
Summary: Stories about Klaus and Caroline. AU/Humor/Drama/ Romance/ Crack/Crossovers... Drabble 3: Klaus is a dog... Literally!
1. Chapter 1

**Note1: I was bored. Note 2: Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my 1º language. Hope you like it;)**

_Klaus discovers the magic world of Tumblr and TV shows. (Part 1)_

After a few hours of shopping Caroline was more than ready to return home to her sexy husband.

"Klaus, where are you? I missed you." She announced her returning closing the door behind her.

A few seconds later she found Klaus in the living room resting on his favorite chair using a laptop.

"Klaus, there you are. Didn't t you heard me? "She questioned approaching him.

"Hello, love. " He replied smiling at her. They kissed for a few seconds.

" Can you help me with my bags?" she asked stroking her husband face.

"I can`t right now, Caroline. I`m occupied."

"You know..." she replied smiling. " I have a gift for you. I bought new lingerie." Caroline said using a seductive tone of voice.

"Good."

"Good?!" What kind of an answer was "good?".

Caroline was getting really curious about what Klaus was doing. She really did buy lingerie ready to have some sexy time with her man.

"Are you watching porn, Niklaus Mikaelson?". She new that Klaus was hiding something because he was trying very hard to cover his laptop screen.

After a few more seconds without any reply from her husband Caroline announced:

"Enzo asked me on a date. "

"Ok, love. See you later" Klaus retorted without taking his eyes away from the computer.

Now Caroline was sure that Klaus was 100% focused on wherever he was doing. Not in a million times he would let her out with Enzo. He could get jealous of his own shadow.

_Last month Klaus had gone for a few days on a business trip leaving her alone. Well, not actually. Kol was instructed to keep an eye on her. Klaus wouldn`t leave his Caroline without protection._

_One day Caroline decided to have a night out with Boonie and Elena. Random guys spend the night trying to flirt with her. One guy was being really persistent and Caroline was really trying not to smash him with a bottle of Vodka. She could kill him. He tried to touch her face. The next thing she saw and heard was the guy being throwing out and a familiar voice. _

_- "Did you miss me, wife?"_

_. Klaus, what are you…? Why are you here? I thought you be…_

_She didn`t finished her question because Klaus grabbed her and kissed her. _

_"Sweetheart, I missed you so much." Klaus replied between kisses. "Kol warned me about guys trying to flirt with you, so I order Samuel to fly immediately to Mystic Falls. Next time find a bar without guys, please. "_

_"Klaus .You`re crazy but I love you anyway". Caroline giggled. They spend the rest of the night kissing and dancing. _

"Ok, that`s it. Who are you and what you did with my husband?"

"Caroline, what I´m doing is important. Go to our room and wait for me. I'll be there in a few. I promise. "

"Don`t bother. I don`t want you in my bed tonight. You can sleep with your computer for all I care. "Caroline replied leaving the living room.

Hey, that bed is also mine, women. Klaus screamed watching his wife leaving the room. He was Niklaus Mikaelson and nobody told him where he could or couldn`t sleep.

A few hours later Caroline Forbes woke up alone in her bed. She did told her husband he couldn`t sleep with her but usually Klaus would ignore her warning and come to their bed anyway.

She went looking for him downstairs.

"Klaus, babe you can forget what I said earlier. Come to bed. I need you. I want sex."

She saw Klaus sleeping. He looked so adorable.

Caroline smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Caroline… "Klaus opened his eyes. –"What time is it?"

"It`s late. Come to bed. " Suddenly Klaus pushed Caroline to the side and went looking for his computer.

"Crap. I lost the season final…"

"klaus, what in the hell are you talking about?"

The hybrid was pacing the room like a mad man.

"I lost Supernatural season finale. I need to know what happened…. "He murmured annoyed.

A few seconds later he screamed:

"Caroline. Oh my… Dean is… I can`t believe this. What about Cas…. How in the hell…?" he yelled rubbing his neck.

Caroline was getting annoyed. She didn`t cared if Dean was a zombie or a freaking unicorn. She was horny and cold and now she had her crazy husband, the most powerful creature on the planet screaming furious about some guy and demons and angels and black eyes.

"Are you coming to bed or not, Klaus?" Caroline asked ready to leave the room.

"Sorry love. Not right now. I have to wait for gifs and videos about Dean and Cast…. "

"Ok, Klaus. " She said interrupting him. "I`m tired. See you tomorrow. Good night." she announced leaving the room and her crazy husband behind.

_The next morning:_

"Caroline, wake up. I found a TV show we can watch together."

"What are you talking about, you crazy Hybrid?" she asked grabbing her pillow annoyed with Klaus. The only man she wanted to slap and fuck at the same time.

"You have to watch Once Upon a Time. I think Emma and Hook were inspired on us. - He even calls her "love". But I am hotter."

"I can`t believe this. I got married with a Fan boy". Caroline whispered and went back to sleep.

"You sleep love. I`m going to watch season 2 and then I can go to Tumblr and reply to my followers. "

"Wait a second. You have a Tumblr? And followers?" Caroline asked astonished but Klaus was already gone. A few more minutes later Caroline smirked and whispered to herself:

"I need to tell Kol about this…"


	2. Chapter 2

_ Klaus sings to Caroline_

Caroline was not having the time of her life. She could be in a bar with her friends dancing and drinking and having a good night out. But no! She had to study for an exam.

Klaus Mikaelson was drunk, a lot. Yeah, apparently hybrids could get drunk like a stunk. And let me tell you… Klaus was not only drunk but in love. And that could be a bad combination, depending on your point of view.

Locked in her room, Caroline was trying to understand math (the subject reminded her of a certain sexy Original) when she heard something coming from outside. "What…?"

She opened her window and her jaw dropped in surprise. Caroline Forbes was speechless. And let me tell you, that doesn`t happened often. "If only I had a camera I could send this to YouTube".

Klaus Mikaelson was in her garden with a microphone and two guys. It looked like he was read to…

"Caroline Forbes there you are, beautiful and blonde…" Klaus didn`t finished his thought because he felt on his butt

" Sorry love, I´m fine, I´m just a little nervous." He was on his feet again and ready to…

"Klaus are you drunk?" Caroline asked. She looked ready to slap him. "Please go away you crazy Hybrid or I'll kick your ass".

"You can kick my ass… But I won`t go away before I declare my love for you Caroline Forbes and …" Klaus replied grabbing the microphone.

"And…?" Caroline yelled. She was going to kill him.

Then she had her answer. She heard the first notes of a familiar song.

"This is so not happening…"

Klaus started to sing:

"_Give me love like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner…"_

She was glad that her mother wasn`t home. But still her neighbors could hear him.

Klaus was still singing looking at her:

"_Give me love like never before,_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,"_

The accented voice of Klaus continued to sing until he stopped and yelled:

" I need you. You`re so pretty and strong, you`re a queen, Caroline. My Queen…"

"Klaus, shut up before you wake up my neighbors" she yelled once more. She did that a lot wherever Klaus was around.

"My love, don`t you like this song? This could be our song. Doesn´t everyone love this song?" Klaus asked looking like a kid that had his candy stolen.

"No, I love this song but…" Caroline responded but was interrupted.

"Let me sing the rest. I learned all the lyrics just for you, Caroline". He pleaded showing his famous dimples.

Caroline tried but she couldn`t resist to his plea. She had the most dangerous creature in the world singing just to her. He couldn`t sing but that only made the scene cuter.

" Ok, you crazy man, you can sing but just for me. And please, lose the two guys. They look ridiculous with those suits and guitars. "

Caroline opened her door and invited Klaus Mikaelson in. Not only in to her house but to her heart too.

And that was the beginning of an epic love song. Klaus and Caroline love song.

**And that was fluffy like a stuffed animal XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is stupid but I couldn`t resist._

_Klaus is a Dog…Literally! _

_Klaus opened one eye and then the other. He blinked once or twice and smelled something wet. His mouth tasted odd and somehow his bed felt bigger. He moved one paw (wait?...) and then the other (Hold on…paw?!)._

_Klaus was now standing fully awake in all fours. He became agitated and felt from the bed. It wasn`t the first time he felt from the bed, sometimes Caroline would throw him out in her sleep, but this time the fall felt higher. _

_He ran to the door and tried to yell but the only sound coming from his mouth was a bark._

_Then he saw his own reflection. In the other side of the mirror situated in the middle oh his room was a small, toy-sized dog looking frighten at him. He blinked several times. _

_He barked at the mirror. Klaus Mickaelson was beyond furious. He felt capable of killing an entire planet. _

_Apparently Klaus had threatened a witch to help him with a new group of Vampires. The group of 20 vampires had appeared a few weeks ago in Mystic Falls. And they were strong, stronger than an average vampire. _

_The witch, Anna didn't like to be threatened by the Hybrid and decided to turn him into a Dog, a Yorkshire terrier to be more specific._

" _Klaaaus, are you here?" a familiar voice could be heard from outside the room. The moment Caroline opened the door Klaus ran and wagged his tail._

_Caroline looked at him surprise for a few seconds and picked him. "Klaus you got me a Dog?" she smiled happily. After years of asking her husband for a dog he finally caved and got her the most adorable dog ever._

"_You are so cute" Caroline petted Klaus who barked a lot and tried to lick her face. Caroline called Klaus a few times._

" _I guess, your dad isn`t home. Your dad is always running to take care of supernatural business. I guess that happens when you`re the oldest vampire in the world." Caroline explained to her new friend._

_Klaus was enjoying the petting so much that he almost forgot he wasn`t a dog._

_He tried to escape Caroline arms._

"_Are you hungry?" Caroline asked trying to understand the small dog. He continued to bark._

_Well, I don`t speak "dog" but I can translate anyway:_

" _It´s me love. A witch turned me into a poor excuse for a dog. You have to get help from Bonnie. I need to bite a certain bitch." He stopped and realize " Shit, I`m already talking like a dog."_

" _I know what you want." Caroline replied getting up from the bed. "You need a bath and then we can get you some food"_

_Klaus tried to escape from Caroline. Usually the thought of Caroline and a bath was an awesome idea but as a dog that idea didn`t sound so appealing._

_Klaus tried to escape from the bathtub a few times but the fierce hand of Caroline didn´t let him. Let`s just say: the bath wasn´t that bad. It was rather enjoyable. But dog food? That`s another story. _

" _I know what you need now" Caroline exclaimed looking at the small dog resting in her bed. Klaus looked at her raising an ear. He was getting tired and ready to kill someone. _

" _Oh no. You crazy women, you can`t do that to me" he growled and tried to escape Caroline once more._

" _Oh, don`t be like that, you`re going to look adorable" Caroline petted him before putting a hair clip on his head._

_1 hour later Klaus was covered in blue and yellow hair clips. A few moments later Caroline whispered worried:_

"_Your dad isn`t home yet. And doesn`t reply to my texts." Klaus always replied to her texts in seconds._

_Klaus nipped Caroline`s hand._

"_What is it,Klausy?"Caroline asked looking confused at the small dog._

_He barked in front of Klaus (his…) night stand. A few seconds later Caroline screamed:_

" _It can`t be possible. No ,this isn`t really .I must going crazy but I need to know. Klaus….?" Caroline asked with her eyes wide open._

_Klaus snorted happily and bounded forward._

"_But how?..." Caroline asked astonished. She immediately picked a phone and called Bonnie. A few seconds later she heard her best friend`s voice._

"_Bonnie, where are you?" Caroline questioned. "I need your help ASAP."_

"_I`m with Damon and Elena. We are trying to find a solution to…" _

" _I need you…My husband is a dog…" Caroline yelled in panic interrupting Bonnie. Klaus was watching her, with his ears up._

"_Took you long enough Barbie" she heard Damon laughing._

" _Shut up asshole. Bonnie I need you, please, come quickly" Caroline pleaded._

"_I'll be right there, Caroline." Bonnie replied trying to calm her friend. _

_A few minutes later Bonnie, Elena and Damon were in Caroline`s room looking at Klaus, the Dog._

"_Oh he is so adorable" Elena exclaimed. Klaus growled._

"_Blondie, you and your psycho husband took Doggy style a little too far" Damon joked laughing. _

"_Hello princess, how are you?" he waved at Klaus. The next thing Damon felt was a sharp pain in the leg. Klaus was biting him. Even covered in blue and yellow hair clips Klaus looked dangerous. _

"_Don´t worry Caroline. The spell only last one day. Tomorrow Klaus will be back to his annoying self" Bonnie explained to Caroline. Caroline felt on her bed relieved and warned her dog, erghh… husband…:_

"_Klaus stop biting Damon, you may get a disease." _

_Caroline and dog Klaus spend the rest of the day at home. Later that night Caroline looked at Klaus sprawled across her lap, his sides rising and falling and confessed "Klaus, I like you as a dog but I really prefer your Hybrid form. Good night. Love you". _

_Klaus got up and licked her face. Caroline rubbed her eyes tired and felt asleep a few minutes later. Klaus followed her into the sleeping world. _

_The next morning Caroline felt something warm and soft pressing at her. And Human ( you know what I mean). She smiled and kissed Klaus. _

"_You`re back my gorgeous Husband." She said kissing his nose. "You´re so beautiful" she continued to kiss him in the chest. She kissed him for a long time._

_Klaus didn`t mind the kissing at all but looked confused at her._

"_I didn´t go anywhere, Caroline"._

"_Ahhh, Your voice is perfect" Caroline smiled at him and kissed his lips once more. " And your lips… I love them so much". Caroline said touching them with her fingers._

"_I love you too, sweetheart but I need a bath. I smell odd and I'm feeling dirty" .Klaus confessed and got up. "Care to join me, wife?" he asked raising his eyebrows._

" _Just give me a moment." Caroline replied looking at her husband naked butt._

" _I miss that sexy ass too" she whispered to herself, giggling._

_Caroline was ready to join her husband in the shower when she heard an angry voice coming from the bathroom:_

" _Carolineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, why is my hair covered in hair clips?"_


End file.
